<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Working Birthday by nobu_akuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622619">A Working Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma'>nobu_akuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has to work on his birthday and isn't exactly pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Working Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was Adrien's sixteenth birthday. Not that you could tell looking at it from the outside. The pandemic meant he hadn't been able to see his friends in person, and as much as he appreciated their videos, it really didn't feel the same. It didn't help that his father hadn't even bothered to order Nathalie to get him a gift this year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be nice to be in a world, in a life, where you could expect your family to celebrate you on such a day. Even so little as to give you a pen or a cupcake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, that's not how it was if you were an Agreste. No, instead you were expected to work. Even on your birthday. Even in a pandemic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough to make Adrien want to scream. He wouldn't, of course. He was a professional after all and this was what was expected of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a breath, put on his best smile and went to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>